Maiden of Utopia
by kat884
Summary: Lord Syaoran has to fullfil a prophecy before his country dies of famine or natural diseases. Sakura is thrown into his world full of DANGER, adventure & unexpected ROMANCE in order to rescue her own civilization.
1. Prophecy

**Maiden of Utopia**

Wanderer

Thou search for Power

To relieve the times of depression

And regain the strength of Runa's Blood

But it shall not be obtained

Without the help of emerald orbs

Wanderer

Be weary of moving walls & red daggers

Keep ears open to the Mother Wind

Runa & Utopia uniting as One

Only then

Thy can enter & receive

The ultimate heart of Utopia

Books crashed on the cold, cement floor. "Damn it!" The man cursed, "Every time I feel closer in solving this prophecy, I'm the exact opposite! I try putting it together and it doesn't make sense!" He threw his hands up in frustration as he dropped into his chair.

"Don't kill yourself over it Eriol," entered a man in his late twenties.

Eriol placed his glasses on his desk and ran his hands through his hair, "Sorry, Syaoran. I can't solve it."

"Nonsense. Eriol you are the best philosopher in all of Runa. Why do you think I hired you to figure out this prophecy?" Syaoran patted Eriol's back, "I never said this was going to be easy."

"I know, thanks." Eriol nodded. He looked like he was in deep thought before he opened his mouth, "I just can't comprehend what started this depression. What do you think Syoaran?"

Syaoran thought for a bit before opening his mouth, "Maybe another prophecy put it into play?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The copy of the prophecy we have is torn at the top… maybe there was another half?"

Eriol angrily jumped to his feet, "Just what we need another prophecy that I can't figure out!" He sat down with a depressed sigh. "Do you think we will ever find the heart of Utopia? The power we need to gain order back to Runa? "

Syaoran grew distant, "We will."

"How do you know?"

"…Because our lives depend on it."

Eriol's expression grew dark. He understood.

"…And every life on Runa."

-

-

-

-

-

Screams echoed throughout the Ridgewood Alpines. A woman in her mid twenties was weaving herself through the tightly bounded trees and bushes. She looked behind her to see if her pursuers were still in sight. She was suddenly thrown off balance when a branch caught a nip of her cape and she tumbled down a steep hill. The woman groaned when she came to a rough stop. She forced herself to get up and keep running when she heard the shrilling shrieks.

-

-

-

-

-

Syaoran relaxed his hand and released the fury of the arrow into his prey. He left his post and retrieved the lifeless animal.

Food had become scarce since the prophecy was in play. Some people of his empire suffered and died from simple illnesses because of their low immune system. The rest were only thinking about when and where were they going to get their next meal.

"Yin, come here" Syaoran said softly.

A girl, no older than seven, ran towards the prince. "Yes my lord?"

Syaoran broke off the arrow and handed it to her, "Take this to your father. Tell him to skin it and cook it for an hour."

Yin's eyes glistened as she gratefully took the rabbit, "Thank you, thank you, thank you my lord!"

He smiled and patted her head, "If you go pass the kitchen they might give you a couple of potatoes to bring home. Now hurry before the meat goes bad."

Yin nodded and eagerly left to her home to share her new treasure. When she was almost out of Syaoran's sight she looked back and waved, "Thank you!"

Syaoran waved back. When she was out of sight a sad smile appeared on his face. Yin is only one of the thousand families starving.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**kat884**

How was that for the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! For everyone who has been keeping up with _Bringing the Best Out of You_ on my _**Season Sweetheart**_ account. I will be updated a NEW & FINAL CHAPTER! Heheh… sorry it took four years to update!!! O.o

Review please  Arigatogozaimasu


	2. Memories

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Eriol walked onto the royal balcony and leaned on the railing. A friendly figure walked up beside him and patted his back.

"Don't worry Eriol, you'll find it," comforted Syaoran.

"… it feels like something is missing," mumbled Eriol.

Out of now where Syaoran sneezed, "Somebody must be talking about me." He looked at the beautiful view before him. "You know what Eriol? You need to get out."

Eriol raised a brow as he gave Syaoran a questioning look. "What are you saying?"

"Let's go to the woods. Besides I need to hunt for some food anyways. I told Yin I would try to get her deer."

"Syaoran… our blood is going to die off because of this prophecy and all you can think of is hunting?!"

"Look, you'll feel a lot more energize and refreshed."

Eriol shook his head, "…you're the lord."

The two walked off towards the stable. As soon as all gear was set up they saddled up there horses and trotted to the Ridgewood Alpines.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A woman was leaning against an oak tree trying to catch her breath. "It's no use… I can't run from them for long." She was thrown to the ground when one of them scratched her. "WOOD!"

Branches from the oak tree took hold of the creature and kept it in its place while the woman made a run for it. She held her bleeding arm as she kept running. Out of nowhere three creatures stopped her dead in her tracks. They were almost human shaped but darker than the color of hell's night.

One of them screeched as it walked closer to her. Her green eyes showed no fear as she dropped both her hands. Two more creatures appeared from behind her. "Thunder!!" she yelled.

Thunder from her hands swept through the creatures. They shrieked a horrible sound as they got hurt but nonetheless, the damage was miniscule. As they advance in a slithering motion towards her a shield was brought up. High pitch shrieks echoed throughout the group as they were trying to break the shield that was put up around this woman.

"My magic is weakening… I can't sustain this shield up for much longer." At last the shield came down and she collapsed. The creatures grinned a frightening smile and surrounded her.

Suddenly there was a deep crackle in the air and they cowered to protect themselves from the blinding light.

"Stay away from her," ordered Syaoran. He unsheathed his sword and got into his stance. The creatures shrilled an ear aching sound as they dashed to the intruder. Syaoran tried to stab one that got near him but instead the sword went right through the creature as if he the thing was pure air. He winced as it tore a gash in his shoulder.

"Argh! Eriol! What are these things?!" yelled Syaoran. He tried slicing the sword into the creatures again but to no avail it went right through them.

"I'm trying to figure it out!!" Eriol quickly skipped through his little notebook.

Syaoran cried out again when they added more cuts on him. Suddenly something caught his eye. His breath, he could see his breath. But how could that be? It was still late spring.

The creatures dropped to the ground as a ring was heard through the forest. They shrieked as if in pain, when the bell kept ringing.

"Eriol what is that?"

"It's a holy bell," Eriol replied, "These creatures do not belong to this world. That's why your sword does nothing to them." Eriol held up his hand and recited a few words. As a result the creatures disintegrated and the remaining grains disappeared with the breeze.

"You know you could have done that a lot sooner…" growled Syaoran as he supported himself with his sword.

"Sorry, I wasn't quite sure what we were up against."

"Yeah, and I was?" Syaoran walked towards the fainted woman. "Who is she?"

"By the looks of it, she doesn't seem like she's from here too."

"Thank, I couldn't figure that out." Syaoran lifted her and carefully placed her on his horse. He studied her face for a bit and then started walking back to the castle with Eriol behind him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Carcasses were scattered across the earth's floor. The stench in the air was full of fresh blood and rotting animals. A woman was in a small temple looking at a cross that was set up in the center of the area. A small symbol was engraved into the middle of the cross. She looked down at her pendent; the symbols matched. It was a star with a square drawn in it and a sun surrounding the star. The sun represented life in heaven. The star (which was drawn in the sun) representing life during living. The square was hell.

A shadow crept up behind the woman. Before the shadow could attack it was intercepted by the woman's companion. She watched as the two fought with skilled swordsmanship. When her companion won she ran to him. "You have to go!"

"No! I will never leave you're side again." He looked at her fiercely, "I love you." A loving smile crept on his face as his eyes softened. "I will protect you."

-

-

-

-

-

-

The woman gasped as she awoke from her dream.

"So you're finally awake."

She brought up her dagger that was hidden under her coat as she glared at the man.

"Woah calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Hiirigizawa Eriol." He tried to smile but it faltered when she didn't lower her weapon. "Syaoran… save me…" Eriol whined quietly.

Syaoran entered the room, "You shouldn't kill the guy that saved you."

The woman's eyes widened. It was the guy in her dream. She lowered her weapon as a small blush crept on her cheeks, "I'm sorry…" She nodded at Eriol. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Eriol smiled, "That's Li Syoaran. What's you're name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"So Kinomoto-san, where are you from?" asked Eriol.

-

-

-

-

-FLASHBACK-

"Sakura, hurry you must get out of here!" said Nadeshiko as she pulled her daughter towards Sakura's father's study. She pulled down a fake candle holder and an entrance opened on the floor. "Your father is waiting at the bottom of the ladder. Quickly now!"

"But mother! What about you?" cried Sakura.

"You must get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you, my family and my home! I can help!" Sakura clung onto her mother's sleeve.

"Sakura." Nadeshiko looked firmly at her daughter, "You can save us, but you have to leave. If you get caught now everything will be lost. Me, your father, Touya and this whole civilization. You have to trust me Sakura."

Sakura nodded, "Yes mother…"

Nadeshiko pulled her daughter for one last hug, "I love you, be careful."

Sakura wiped the running tears from her face, "I'll be fine… I love you."

"You have to promise me. No matter what you hear you have to keep going."

"But mo—"

"Promise me!"

Sakura looked at her mother's desperate eyes. "I-I promise."

"Now go, you're father's waiting."

Sakura started down the ladder. She glanced one last time at her mother; not sure if she will ever see her again. "Bye mother…"

"Goodbye my darling Sakura." Nadeshiko closed the entrance.

Sakura made her way to the bottom of the ladder. As her mother said her father was waiting for her. "Father!"

"Hurry Sakura!"

"Father you're bleeding!"

"Never mind that, follow me." Fujitaka was about to turn and leave but Sakura was holding him by the sleeve.

"Please let me stay! I know I could help!" Sakura begged.

"My little cherry blossom, the only way you can help is to survive." He gave her a loving smile, "We'll be fine. Now follow me?"

Sakura nodded as she started following her father. It was a narrow tunnel that had torches to light the way. After fifteen minutes of walking, Fujitaka stopped at another ladder. "This is as far as I go my little lady. Your brother will be waiting for you at the end of this ladder. He will bring you to the tear in time. You must remember once you are in the tear you have to keep walking. Don't look back because if you do you will be stuck there forever. Now once you are in the other side, you must not speak of where you're from. If you do you will have to suffer the consequences of unfortunate events that will be bestowed on you and the people you meet. Promise me you will say nothing about Utopia."

"I promise." Sakura gave her father a deep embrace.

Fujitaka reluctantly pulled away and kissed her forehead, "May clow protect you along your journey."

"Father, how am I supposed to help my family and my people of Utopia? I don't even know what I'm doing!"

He smiled gently as her, "You'll be fine. I know you. I love you."

"I love you…" Sakura started crying.

"There's another prophecy that's in play in the other world. You must help them solve it. Only then you can save our world. Now go, we've been talking too long." He pushed up the ladder. "Bye for now my daughter."

"Bye father…" Sakura climbed to the top of the ladder. She unhooked the hinge and opened the clamp. She poked her out and noticed she was on a cliff, just out of the Utopian kingdom. She climbed out of the hole and looked at her home that was being attacked.

"What took you so long Kaijuu."

Sakura turned around, "Onii-chan!!" She tackled him with a hug.

Touya smiled, "Let's get going."

"You're coming with me?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, now let's go." He grabbed her hand and they entered the forest. After five minutes of walking a loud explosion was heard.

Sakura looked back, "That sounded like it came from the castle… Mother… Father…" She started to sprint back to her home but Touya stopped her. "What are you doing!? Mother and Father could be hurt!"

"We can't go back!" Touya said firmly.

"Don't you care?!" yelled Sakura.

"Of course I care!" Touya yelled back.

Sakura cowered. Her brother never yelled at her, at least not when he was angry. She cried harder.

Touya calmed himself, "Sakura, it doesn't matter what happens now. Only you can bring everyone back. But you have to get out of her safely. Sakura, promise me you'll stay strong."

Sakura nodded as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," He hugged her tightly, "Come on kaijuu, we're almost there."

Sakura grabbed his hand and followed him. About twenty minutes of comfortable silence it was broken by ear breaking screeches. Touya cursed under his breath, "Seers… they must have found us. We have to move faster." They were about to break into a run when four black figures with no shape jumped in front of them.

Touya protectively jumped in front of Sakura. "Don't worry; I will protect you with my life."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes, "Touya…"

Touya called upon thunder and injured one of them. With amazing agility he ran his sword through two of them. The two disintegrated instantly.

Suddenly something caught Sakura's eye. It was a hidden seer, but before Sakura could react it had already pierced through Touya's chest. "…T-Touya!"

Touya grabbed the head of the seer that stabbed him and sent an aggressive force throughout the seer's form, making it disintegrate. He took his sword and halved the last seer. Touya panted as he slowly dropped to his knees.

"Touya!" Sakura ran to her brother's aid. "Touya…" She helped him lie down.

"You must go to the tear of time from here…"

"No… you said you would come with me!" Sakura cried.

Touya smirked before he coughed up blood. He took something out of his jacket. "This is one of clow's possessions." He held it up to Sakura.

She took it and examined it. It was two green orbs that were attached by a braided string to a miniature hilt.

"You'll be protected by someone from the other world. Give this to him. He'll know what to do with it."

"How do I know who it will be?!"

"…You'll know. Now you must go before more seers come." Touya said, "I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"Touya… I don't want to leave you…" Sakura cried on his jacket, "I don't want to be alone… I'm scared…"

"I'm scared too kaijuu…" smiled Touya. He patted her head and then lifted her chin. "Remember to stay strong."

Sakura nodded. "Bye onii-chan… don't worry, I'll save everyone!"

"I know you will… now go…"

Sakura got up and stared at him for a bit before she broke into a run towards the tear.

Touya watched his sister leave. He looked up into the sky. "Was it wrong to leave such a responsibility to her?" He smiled, "No… she'll be fine…" His expression grew dark and annoyed, "That gaki better take care of her."

-

-

-

-

About five minutes Sakura reached the tear of time. It was nothing she's ever seen. It was literally a tear! She nervously walked up to it but shook her head, "No time to be nervous! Everyone's counting on you!" Without hesitation she jumped into the tear and started running; making sure she never looked back. Tears ran down her face as she knew she was leaving everyone she loved and cared for.

Suddenly she heard shrieks. Sakura's eyes widened. Did the seers follow her into the tear? She didn't dare look back to check because of her fear of being stuck in the tear forever. "Touya said I will find someone that will protect me…" Sakura wiped her tears as she kept running. "I will be fine. I have to… for everyone."

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

-

-

-

-

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she thought of her family.

"Eriol! You idiot! You made her cry." Syaoran sat besides Sakura, "Don't listen to Eriol, he doesn't know what he's saying most of the time." Out of nowhere Syaoran cringed.

Eriol noticed this, "Are you okay?"

Syoaran winced, "Yeah I'm alright. Don't worry about it."

Sakura looked at Syaoran and started undoing his robe.

Syaoran blushed, "What are you doing?!"

She looked on his bare chest, "Where did you get this marks?"

"From those things…" Syaoran replied.

Sakura grabbed her pack and took out a pouch. "Those scratches are poisonous." She quickly dabbed the purple paste onto his open scratches. "It's a good thing you cleaned them well, or else it would have spread faster."

"You seem to know a lot about these things," replied Syaoran, "Are they found in your home?"

Sakura nodded as she pushed the paste into his wounds.

"…You can't tell us where you're from, can you?" said Eriol.

Sakura looked at Eriol and with sad eyes she shook her head, "I'm sor—"

"Don't worry about it," interrupted Syaoran, "The only thing that matters is that you're here now." Syaoran cringed a bit, "What exactly are you putting on me again?"

"It's abictis root mixed with a bit of pine bark. You have to make sure to apply it in the wound or else the poison will not be sucked out of it." Sakura finished with the last wound, "I'm sorry if it hurts…"

"Don't worry," Syaoran smiled. He didn't know what it was with this woman but she was someone special.

"Syaoran, a word if I could?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran nodded "Excuse us." He followed Eriol to his study, "What is it Eriol?"

Eriol took out the prophecy from his robe, "I think I may have solved something in the prophecy. Look here." They skimmed through the words until the reached to a specific line: _Without the help of emerald orb_.

"What are you trying to get at?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Sakura's eyes are green. So this could be a metaphor to represent her eyes."

"…How can you be sure Sakura is the girl?"

"Just a feeling… also the fact that she came from an unspeakable home… she seems like she's been having it rough lately."

Syaoran nodded, "I know, that's why I interrupted her."

Suddenly an old man ran into the steady, "My lord!!"

The guards came in, "I'm sorry Lord Syaoran… we don't know how he got by us." They grabbed hold of the old man

Syaoran nodded, "Let him go. It's Yin's father."

The guards did as they were told.

"What is it Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi fell to his knees, "My lord it's Yin… she's been hurt!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Eriol take Sakura and meet me at the Hiroshi residents." He looked at the older man, "Take me to her."

Hiroshi nodded and led the way.

-

-

-

-

-

-

The two men burst into the room.

"Yin darling it's papa" Hiroshi said as he knelt by the bedside, "I've brought Lord Syaoran."

Yin smiled a weak smile, "Papa… I'm scared…"

"I know, but don't worry you'll be okay." Hiroshi smiled desperately. He turned to Syaoran, "Please my lord, heal her."

Syaoran looked dumbfounded, "I'm sorry Hiroshi but I can't do that…"

"But you have magic!"

"My magic is not capable of such a thing…" Syaoran looked so powerless. He looked at Yin and noticed the wounds were similar to his.

"Save her!!" He pleaded, "Please…" Hiroshi started sobbing, "She's the only one I have left…"

Eriol and Sakura quickly entered the room. Sakura's eyes widened, "The seers must be following me…"

Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, "You! You can save her!"

She looked at Syaoran and back at the girl, "I'm sorry I can't it's already too late…"

"No! You can!"

"Li-san… I can't—"

"Yes! You healed me, you can heal her! She's been attacked by those creatures."

"I—"

"You haven't even looked at her yet!... please, she's only seven…" Syaoran pleaded, "I've known her since she was born. She's a good girl… please… I can't see anymore children die in my kingdom…" He put his head down.

Sakura nodded, "I'll do what I can."

Syaoran looked back her and smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

She sat beside the girl, "Hello there, my name is Sakura."

Yin coughed a bit of blood before she smiled, "You're pretty…"

Sakura smiled, "You're just as pretty Yin." She lifted up Yin's shirt to expose her stomach, "This is going to hurt but I promise in the end you'll be better, okay?"

Yin nodded.

Sakura took out her dagger and raised it above the girl.

Syaoran quickly grabbed the dagger away from Sakura, "What are you doing?!"

"She's crazy!" fumed Hiroshi.

"Look! Do you want your daughter to live or die?!" Sakura gave Hiroshi a glare. She turned to Syaoran, "If you want me to save her! You're going to have to trust me."

Syaoran looked at Eriol. Eriol simply nodded, "She knows more about these creatures than we do."

Syaoran's face was hard and angry as he gave the dagger back to Sakura, "…If anything goes wrong I'm holding you fully responsible."

Sakura nervously took her dagger back from Syaoran and turned back to the girl. She inhaled deeply as she dug the dagger deep into Yin's stomach.

"This is absurd!" yelled Hiroshi as he was about to stop Sakura before he was held back by Eriol.

"I'm sorry Yin but this is going to hurt a bit." Sakura softly spoke.

Yin nodded as tears rolled down her eyes.

Sakura sharply twisted the dagger to the right. A black blob jumped out of the wound and landed on the floor. "Syaoran quickly step on it!"

Syaoran did as he was told, "What the hell was that?!"

Sakura quickly took the dagger out of the child. She raised her hand and chanted foreign words. The child glowed a bright pink as some of Yin's wound began to heal. Sakura abruptly stopped and clumsily put the purple paste in Yin's wound. After she was done she stood up and headed to the exit. "She just needs rest but other than that she should make a full recovery."

Hiroshi cried as he was freed from Eriol, "Thank you, thank you!" He ran to his daughter's side.

Sakura smiled weakly and went outside.

Eriol walked up to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm just tired from using a lot of magic."

Syaoran followed them outside shortly after.

Sakura turned to Syaoran and Eriol, "When a seer attacks a child they usually attach a piece of themselves into the kid, which slowly devours them from the inside. Once the child is weak enough the seer takes over its host and the body rots into a black figure with no shape." She sat on the ground exhausted from the extreme magic use, "I must leave your home or else more will come."

"I will go with you," Syaoran said, "You are the key to solving this prophecy."

Sakura's ears perked when she heard the word prophecy.

"I'll come too—" Eriol started.

"No Eriol, I need you to protect my kingdom." Syaoran said, "If another horde of seers attacks."

Eriol nodded, "I will transport us to the castle, so you can get on your way." He closed his eyes and chanted some words. Blue dust surrounded them and the party of three suddenly found themselves back in Syaoran's study.

"Eriol, I need you to get two horses saddled and read to go." Syaoran command, "Sakura, you and me are going to get our supplies and equipment."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**kat884**

There!!! A longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry if it's too gruesome for some readers. The third chapter is going to be delayed because I promised I will have the final chapter up for _Bringing the Best Out of You_. Thank you!! I appreciate it


	3. Hidden Emotions

Thank for everyone who has reviewed, it's definitely a motivation to continue writing I appreciate it

WARNING!! LEMON!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I've been looking through some of my scrolls to see if I can find anything connected to Utopia," started Eriol as he skimmed through some words, "In the prophecy it says: _Only then Thy can enter & receive_. The word "_enter_" stuck out. So what I found is apparently there is a cave that ties with this world and the other world."

"…The other world?" Syaoran replied.

"Yes! The world of Utopia!" Eriol said enthusiastically. "It's like an in-between space between the two dimensions."

"But what about the _Runa & Utopia uniting as One _part in the prophecy?" Syaoran asked.

"… I'm not quite there yet. But I figuring that it means the fusion of two weapons," said Eriol. "In this scroll it also mentions a final battle that will decide the survival of Runa & Utopia or a revelation of a new era."

Throughout this whole conversation Sakura was curious about all the notebooks and scrolls filled in Eriol's study. A darker scroll caught her eye. She took it out and started reading it. Her eyes widen. "Eriol-san! Look at this." She gave him the scroll.

Eriol and Syaoran widened their eyes.

Wanderer

There is unbalance of good & evil

A figure driven by hate and greed

Will rise; causing destruction & depression.

Other paths coming into play

A race to obtain the Heart of Utopia,

At the meeting in between

Thou shan't win without strength inside

"This must be the other half of the prophecy," mumbled Syaoran.

"Where did you find this?" asked Eriol.

"I saw it in a pile of notebooks and other scrolls. The reason it caught my eye because the scroll was darker than any of the others," replied Sakura.

"My lord, everything you wanted has been packed and settled on the horses," saluted a front guard.

"Thank you," Syaoran nodded. He turned to Sakura, "Are you ready to go?"

Sakura nodded

"Syaoran, shouldn't you wait until the break of morn? It will be dark soon," suggested Eriol.

"Don't worry we'll be staying at that small town just on the outskirts of Runa," replied Syaoran. "Eriol, did your book say anything of where this cave could be found?"

"It just said it was North West from our location."

"I guess we'll be heading North West. I will contact you by letter if we come upon anything."

Eriol nodded, "And I notify you with Sanji if I figure out anything more about the prophecy."

Syaoran chuckled, "That bird is still alive?"

"Just go…" replied Eriol annoyed.

Syaoran and Sakura walked out of Eriol's study and headed to the stables. Sakura couldn't help but be mesmerized of his laugh. "Umm… who is Sanji?"

"She's Eriol's messenger hawk. Eriol almost died when I accidentally sent Sanji to the wrong location."

"Where did you send her?"

"To the land with active volcanoes"

Sakura raised a brow, "Why would you do that?"

"I said it was an accident" Syaoran pouted, "Anyways Eriol contacted her before she could get fried."

The two walked in a comfortable silence. Once and a while Syaoran would glanced her way, not because he was attracted to her but he noticed that her facial features seemed more tensed. He blushed and turned away quickly when he locked eyes with Sakura. It had been the third time of Sakura catching him staring at her already.

"My lord," the two soldiers greeted.

Syaoran nodded, "Help this lady to her horse."

The soldiers were about to do what they were ordered but Sakura was already on her horse.

"I am a woman but that does not make me a wimp," stated Sakura with a frown.

Syaoran smirked, "I love your fire."

Sakura blushed from his forward comment, "L-Lets go!" She started trotting off.

Syaoran jumped on his horse and waved goodbye to his guards before he caught up with Sakura. "You could have waited."

"You were the one that was so eager to leave quickly," replied Sakura.

"Fair enough."

The two rode quietly as the headed towards the small town.

"I thought you said the town wasn't that far."

"It's only been thirty minutes and you're sick of having me around already?" replied Syaoran hurt. He was about to add something else but noticed Sakura's pale face, "Hey, are you alright?"

Sakura blankly stared ahead.

"Oi!"

She snapped her head up, "Y-yea? Sorry did you say something?"

"...Never mind," He stared back in front of him but watched her from the corner of his eye. An dark red from Sakura's robe grabbed his attention. "Sakura? You're bleeding!"

Sakura dully looked on herself, "Oh…"

"Oh? OH?! That's all you have to say? How did you manage to get that? We didn't even fight anything—" Before he could say anymore he had to grab her from his horse so she wouldn't fall. "She's fainted from too much blood loss. Shit…" He stopped both horses and carefully placed Sakura in front of him and tied Sakura's horse's reins onto his saddle. With a loud cry he commanded the horses to gallop. _Don't worry Sakura, I won't let you die._ In five minutes he entered the small town, "Tomoyo! Tomoyo!"

A lady with beautiful long locks ran out of her home, "Syaoran? What on earth are you doing here at this hour?"

"Tomoyo! My friend, she's hurt," Syaoran said, "I don't know how long she was injured for but she has fainted from too much loss of blood." He dismounted off his horse and carefully grabbed Sakura.

"This looks serious," Tomoyo looked as Sakura's body, "Take her inside." The two of them walked inside and Syaoran laid Sakura down on a bed.

Tomoyo patched some blue powder on the wounds, "This should stop the bleeding." She took a sample of Sakura's blood and mixed it with a yellow liquid. The liquid changed to a bright purple, "It looks like she was poisoned."

"What?" Syaoran tried putting the pieces together, "I don't know how that could have happened."

"Good thing you brought her to me as soon as you did. Any longer and it would have been too late for me to save her," replied Tomoyo as she started to mix up some concoctions. After she was finished she hurried to Sakura's side and carefully lifted her head. She brought the small bowl to Sakura's lips and gently poured the liquid into her mouth. After Sakura drank all of it Tomoyo started to clean up., "She doesn't look like she seems to be from here."

"She's not, Eriol and I found her being attacked," Syaoran explained.

A slight blush appeared on Tomoyo's cheeks as she thought of Eriol.

Syaoran nudged Tomoyo, "Please Tomoyo clear that dirty head of yours!"

Tomoyo blushed deepened, "Syaoran-san!"

He chuckled, "I'm just kidding."

"That girl… she's pretty huh?"

"Yeah she is."

Tomoyo smirked, "Do you think she's single?"

Syaoran almost fell, "Tomoyo! We're in a middle of live prophecy. I have not time for that!"

"Neh… that doesn't change the fact if she was single or not!"

Syaoran turned around when he felt his cheeks heat up.

"…Syaoran-san?" She tried to look at his face. A huge smile appeared across her face, "You're blushing!!!"

"I'm not! Keep it down, you'll wake her up!" frowned Syaoran.

"Well I don't care what you say, I think she's single," she giggled, "What are you going to do about it?" She leaned in front of him. "Well?"

"Tomoyo seriously…" He looked away from her a bit embarrassed. After a couple of seconds he looked dead in her eyes, "We have to fulfill the prophecy in order to gain the survival of Runa. I have no time for this." He got up and walked in the house. Sakura's sleeping figure caught his eye and he walked towards her. He brushed Sakura's bangs off her eyes, "What happened to you? Don't worry, I'll protect you so you can go back home safely." Syaoran sat down and leaned against the bedside. After a few minutes he dozed off.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura waited her eyes to focus before she sat up. _Where am I?_ She looked around, "What happened to me?"

"You fainted from too much loss of blood," Syaoran replied. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I took you to an old friend and she took care of you from there. Care to explain how you have been poisoned?"

"Umm… we'll you see…" Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran angrily walked towards her and leaned in front of her, "Well?"

Sakura blushed as she looked in his eyes. _Were you worried?_ She calmed her breathing and her blushed disappeared. "You wanted me to save her!"

Syaoran was a bit taken back from her raised voice but he didn't back down, "What do you mean?"

"Look, I know what it feels like to lose someone so that's why I tried hard to heal her." She looked away, "In order for me to heal someone I have to take in their pains."

"So you're saying that you sort of transferred the poison and wounds from Yin to you?" Syaoran sat beside her.

"Not all of the poison and wounds, but most of it so she could recover on her own," explained Sakura, "This is my healing power."

"So that's why you were so weak…" He thought for a moment before he took her hand and dragged her outside.

"S-Syaoran?"

"You have to eat. Food's ready," He stopped at the table that was filled with food fit for a king, "You are hungry right? Just help yourself."

Sakura nodded and started putting some fruits & bread onto her plate, "Aren't you hungry?"

"I already ate. I was waiting for you," Syaoran started walking towards the stables, "Once you're finished we'll be on our way meet me at the stables. Everything's all set up."

Sakura nodded again as she quietly chewed on a piece of cheese. She looked at her surroundings. It was one of those small towns where everybody helped everybody. She watched the children play in the courtyard but had to look away because it reminded her of her home. _I'll bring everyone back safe & sound! _ She quickly finished eating and went to the stables. When she got there she saw Syaoran with a beautiful woman.

"There you are," said Syaoran.

"Morning!" smiled the woman, "I'm a good friend of Syaoran. Daidouji Tomoyo."

_I'm sure you're his "good friend"_ Sakura frowned in her mind, "Hello, pleased to meet you." _What am I doing? This is completely childish…_ Sakura shook her head and smiled, "Kinomoto Sakura."

"I know, Syaoran talked a lot about you," smiled Tomoyo, "He was worried sick!"

"Barely," mumbled Syaoran.

Tomoyo giggled and turned back to Sakura, "Looks like you made a speedy recovery. I'm glad."

"Thank you for your hospitality," smiled Sakura, "What do you mean he was worried sic—"

"Well we are off Tomoyo!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and tugged her to the horses, "Thank you for everything!" He pulled Sakura up her horse and smoothly jumped on his. With a gently kick both horses were off, "Bye!"

Tomoyo waved as she smiled to herself, "She may be the one for you." She watched the two argue before they disappeared off into the woods.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I don't understand why we had to leave so fast!" replied Sakura, "I didn't even say bye!"

"You'll see her again," said Syaoran.

Sakura had to turn away from him because she was so frustrated. _The nerve of that man!_ They have been riding for almost two hours now and there was still no sign of another city.

"It looks like we're going to have to camp outside for tonight," Syaoran looked at the sky.

Dark snarled where heard from the deep woods that spooked the horses.

"Damn… I haven't traveled around here before," Syaoran calmed his horse. He quickly checked to see of his sword was clear from its sheath.

Out of nowhere a wolf-like beast threw Syaoran and Sakura off their saddle. "Sakura!" He yelled.

"I'm okay," replied Sakura as she got up.

"Shit my sword…" He quickly started to look for it.

"Syaoran, behind you!"

Before Syaoran could turn around the beast was on his back.

"Thunder!" commanded Sakura and directed a bolt of thunder to the beast.

The beast looked agitated and snarled at her. With a mighty leap it landed in front of her. Sakura took out her dagger but the beast clawed it away. It was about to claw her again but Syaoran stood in between.

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran to his side.

"Are you okay?" replied Syaoran as he got up, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Syaoran…" Quickly she ran to her pack that fell on the ground and got out two green orbs that were attached to a braided string on a miniature hilt. "Here!"

Syaoran looked at what she gave him, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know! They told me you would!"

Suddenly another beast jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of Sakura. Syaoran panicked; there were two beasts between him and Sakura. "Shit…" He closed his eyes _I want to protect Sakura… I need to protect her… _His eyes opened and he jumped in the air. The beast saw its prey trying to escape and jumped in front of Syaoran's way.

"You will get out of my way, or I will kill you," growled Syaoran. The green orbs glowed in his hand and transformed into a sword. "Have it your way." The ancient writings on the blade glowed a deep red as Syaoran raised the blade.

The beast snarled and jumped towards him. In a quick move Syaoran easily cut the beast in half and advanced to the second animal, "You want the same fate you're friend had?" He replied in a menacing tone.

The second beast whimpered and made its escape. The sword returned back to its original form when Syaoran sensed the danger was gone. He knelt beside Sakura, "Are you alright."

Sakura hugged him, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know… I just remembered I wanted to protect you and then I was filled with rage & power…" He hugged her back.

"…Because of me?" Sakura blushed _You transformed it into a sword for the need to protect only me?_

The lovely moment was abruptly ended when a loud scream was heard. The two looked to where the scream was from and ran towards it. It was the beast again but preying on another woman.

"You just don't give up do you?" growled Syaoran and the sword transformed again. Before the beast could escape Syaoran was on its back. He lifted his blade and dug deep within the monster. The beast screamed an agonizing scream as it died. When Syaoran was sure it was dead he jumped off the beast and walked towards the woman, "Are you okay?"

Sakura watched Syaoran help the lady on to her feet _It doesn't matter who you protect does it? _She didn't know why but she was felt betrayed and hurt.

"Oh thank you!" the lady basically jumped on him, "You are such a courageous man."

Syaoran gently pulled her off of him. He didn't want Sakura to see another woman on him, "You shouldn't have been out this late by yourself."

Sakura looked disgusted as she saw the other woman drool over Syaoran. _Wait, what am I think? Syaoran isn't my man… Argh, you're such an idiot Sakura! _Sakura took a breath and walked towards them.

"You must follow me!" smiled the lady. Before Syaoran could say another word she dragged Syaoran out of the woods.

Sakura eyes widened "Syaoran! Wait for me!" She hurried to follow them. They were out of her sight quickly. Sakura looked at the prints they left and using her tracking skills she followed them.

-

-

-

-

-

After a few minutes of being dragged Syaoran stopped her, "Look I have to find my friend."

"Don't worry about her," cooed the lady as she caressed Syaoran's chest.

"If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to save you!" Syaoran yelled as he grabbed the lady's hands off him. He felt something sharp poking at his back. Then he noticed that he was in a circle of spears surrounding him.

"Sisters!" the lady yelled happily.

The spears came down and they removed their masks, "Kyoko, we've been looking for you."

"Meiling-san, I didn't mean to make you worry," bowed Kyoko.

"As long as you're alright Kyoko," replied Meiling, "Now who is this man?"

"His name is Syaoran Meiling-san," replied Kyoko, "He saved me from the beast!"

Meiling smiled, "Well then we must award him." She turned to her group, "We will have a celebration!" Meiling turned and led the group to a clearing.

Syaoran looked at his surroundings. It was a miniature village but only consisting women. They all wore a two piece white silks. However the material made for the chest were transparent, exposing their breasts. The bottoms were long skirts with two high slits and ended at the upper thighs. "Excuse me but I have to find—"

"Meiling-san!" a female guard walked up to them, "We found her lurking around."

Two more women appeared holding spears behind Sakura.

"Sakura!" replied Syaoran as he ran up to her.

"Let her go," ordered Meiling as she sat on her throne, "She's a friend of our guest."

The guards put their spears down and Sakura ran to Syaoran, "What's going on?"

"They are holding a celebration for me because I save Kyoko," replied Syaoran.

"Kyoko? That's that lady?" replied Sakura.

"Yeah," Syaoran nodded, "We might as well stay the night and head off tomorrow."

"But Syaoran—" Sakura started

"Guards! Please make her more suitable," replied Meiling.

The women grabbed her and dragged her to a tent. "Let go of me!" replied Sakura.

"Hey—" Syaoran was going to run after her but Meiling grabbed hold of him.

"She'll be fine Syaoran," Meiling replied sweetly as she pressed herself against him, "I just asked them to change her."

After a couple of seconds Sakura was out of the tent. Syaoran had a deep red blush across his face when he saw Sakura's breasts from the see-through top. Sakura looked at herself and covered her breasts. _How embarrassing!!_

"You look much better!" smiled Meiling. "Now come we must eat." Everyone followed their queen to the feasting table.

Syaoran was about to sit down but Meiling pulled him to her tent, "You'll be joining me." Syaoran looked over to Sakura but she didn't want to look at him. He sighed and followed Meiling in her tent.

"Leave us," she ordered her guards. Meiling flopped onto her bed made of fur, "Come…" she purred.

Syaoran sat complied and sat beside her. Meiling knelt behind him and licked his ear, "I was waiting for you, my Rui-hin…"

Syaoran grabbed both of Meiling's wrists, "What are you talking about?"

"In our prophecy it says a man with great strength will defeat the band of creatures and save one of our people," replied Meiling, "He will bear his seed to their queen and our people will be saved. The Rui-hin."

"What?!" Syaoran nearly fell off from the bed.

Meiling pushed him on the bed and stradled on top of him, "Do you not like what you see?" She reached for Syaoran's hand and placed it over her right breast.

"Syaora—" Sakura paused when she saw what was going on, "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" Her bangs covered her eyes, "Excuse me…"

"Sakura, it's not what you think…" replied Syaoran.

"Ooh Syaoran…" moaned Meiling as she squeezed Syaoran's hand that was on top of her boob.

Sakura quickly ran out of their sight. _I know he's not mine but why does it hurt so much…?_

"Damn it…" Syaoran cursed. He pushed Meiling off of him and was about to run after her but Meiling held him back.

"She'll be fine," smiled Meiling, "Come back to bed with me?"

Syaoran angrily pulled her off of him, "Look, I'm sorry but I'm not this Rui-hin you're talking about." He quickly dashed to Sakura. "Sakura!" He spotted her at the end of the clearing, "What are you doing out here?"

"Syaoran its okay you are a single man," replied Sakura, "It's was just my stupid idea that you could transform a sword for only my well being—"

"Do you know what you're saying!?" yelled Syaoran. He slammed his fist on the tree that was behind her, "Do you know why I could transform the sword when Kyoko was in danger?"

"Because you wanted to protect her!"

"NO!" He calmed his voice, "Because I was thinking she was you. I was imagining what the beast could have done to you if I wasn't there. I was only able to transform it because of you…"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Syaoran…" But she looked away, "But you were with Meiling—" Sakura gasped when Syaoran squeezed her breast.

"Yours are much better…" Syaoran lifted up the transparent fabric and gently started kissing them, "Sakura… I don't know how you do what you do to me, but only you can do it." He sucked on a nipple and gently nibbled on them for a bit, "Only you Sakura…"

Sakura moaned, "Syaoran… oooh… mmm"

Syaoran stopped caressing her breasts and looked deep in her eyes, "I don't want you did to me but you were on my mind since that day. You are beautiful." He gently caressed her cheek.

Sakura put a hand over his hand, "Syaoran…" She blushed when she noticed his face getting closer to hers. Quickly she closed her eyes _Syaoran… _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**kat884**

I know I'm a bad bad person… I'm sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger but it's the authors' job. Oh news on _Bring the Best Out of You_ I know I said I was going to update it but I like the sad ending on it… I know I know, I'm mean… sorry!!! For now I'm going to keep it with that chapter as the final chapter. Thank you…


End file.
